The lone Saiyan:Gohan Kun
by Dark Videl
Summary: Love sick class mate…banishing Pure energy stealers… requirements… what? Will sweet innocent Gohan take this job? And fight… who he dares not…it’s….What’s his decision? “Easy? Yeah right!” [Dropped]


**_Gohan_****_ Kun: The lone Saiyan IN: The saiyan brats and the spoils_**

A/N: Dark Videl here! Hi! Hi! PG/OCC/OC/Angst /Betrayal same old same old really! Defiantly will rise though! R&R! I luv to type Fanfics and read 'em! I work on several! Usually the ones I feel like doing! More reviews I get more chappies for the story! Heh! I will soon have some Fanfics on ! There you find some good Gohan/Videl's or others! Don't go there yet! If you haven't read any of my Fanfics do read "Rose Petals" as well as "we where strangers"! There my totally fav! Read and Please review! I beg you! Fanfics ho! Chappie means=chapter! I got a new web page! "If I wasn't soo excited….I'd be confused!" Quote of the day: "For fighters not for ballet dancers you oaf!" Heheh! Oh Veggie (Vegeta)!

**ABOUT:** ~Love sick class mate…banishing Pure energy stealers… requirements… what? Will sweet innocent Gohan take this job? And fight… who he dares not…it's….What's his decision? **_'Gohan Kun! The Lone saiyan!' IN: The saiyan brats and spoils! Rated PG_! "Easy? Yeah right!" Coming to a fanfic web page near you! **_March 2003_**!**

**Advertisement: **~Legends of a boy becoming a man testing his world's capabilities… advancing…doing all this to save…me…"You will all suffer once more!" What Videl will learn will change everything… you must create your destiny…"what ever I find out it will not change how I feel about you!" "Love's around no way to hide it! We'll make it after all (2x)" …. **_Hope beyond the stars…rated PG-13_**! Coming to you **_April 2003_**! "It all begins…now!"

**_~ PROLOGUE ~_**

The winds howled as a shadow vanished back and forth. The leaves encircled another softly clearing a path.

"I know you're here…then why won't you show yourself? Why are you hiding?" a male asked.

"I am hiding? Are you sure it is not you who is hiding?" a female voice asked.

"From what?"

"From what you say? Isn't that for you to answer...certainly not for me…"

"But tell me"

_Oh the night is so dark and filled with fear,   
I'm all alone, can my love be nowhere near?  
All alone... is it just a frightful dream?  
But I know, we must destroy their evil scheme..............._

"I can't…follow your heart…maybe the answer isn't too far away"

"Why are you talking nonsense?"

"Nonsense to you maybe…to be…that's another story…don't you think?"

"Story? Who are? What are you? Are you my hope? My destiny? What I've been searching for?"

"Now look whose talking nonsense…"

"What?"

"Follow your heart… let it lead you…"

"But I"

"Do you doubt it? Or is it me who you doubt?"

"I…"

"Or yourself"

"I know you'll come back"

"Why"

"Because…I believe it with all my heart…"

"Maybe there's hope for you yet kid"

"Maybe"

"I must go now"

"Where?"

"Follow your heart"

"You keep telling me this! What do you mean? TELL ME!"

"In time….you will under stand…be patient…little one…"

"Patience?"

"Yes…"

"…."

"And who knows…….Maybe we'll meet again…some day" the female voice echoed and ceased. The wind blew as the figure's hair swayed in the winds.

"Some day…until we meet again….I guess…"

_We are hard-ly pushed and crushed against the wall,  
But with our love, I know we will defeat them all.  
We must save the world, that's what we must do, right now................................................._

**_Preview of the next chappie:_**_ A new girl? She's scaring! Maybe we can make peace! Fad chance! What's eating that girl? She's got a glare that will make the Frying pan of Pain in the A** quiver…………_

_On the Next: **Gohan**** Kun the lone saiyan! …………**_

**_A/N:_**_ I don't own the song! Don't kill me! Sorry! Sorry! I was out of ideas with this story and such ok! Gomen! It will get better promise! Ja ne! P.S. R&R! Prologue finished: Saturday, March 01, 2003 or __平成__15_年___3_月___1_日___(_土___)! R&R! R&R! Dende I beg you! It's GONNA GET MUCH BETTER IN CHAPTER TWO! I'LL UPDATE REALLY SOON!_

  
  
© Copyright 2003 Dark Videl (FictionPress.Net ID:350719). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of Dark Videl. 


End file.
